Juegos de SeduccióN
by Zhena HiK
Summary: TERMINADOS los 5 Drabbles. Brooklyn y Yuriy nos muestran 5 tips para seducir. Una pareja distinta por cada Drabble. NeKoT e Isis besos. Las quiero niñas.
1. Elige el tema a conversar

**« «**** ĴuεgoŠ Đз SέđụcċīőИ » »**

**¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤**

Р**α**s**o** **1.** _Elige el tema a conversar_

–– Así es que parece que tienes mala memoria ¿no? – indagó un chico llegando junto a él.

–– No entiendo por que lo dices... – exclamó sereno, notando como el otro se sentaba a su lado con una peculiar sonrisa.

–– Nada en especial. – acotó. – Aunque me confirma el hecho de que no me recuerdes... – agregó mirándole directamente a los ojos, entrecerrando levemente los suyos. Esmeralda contra rubí.

–– Si, tienes razón, no recuerdo haberte visto antes, como tampoco recuerdo invitarte a sentar conmigo. – contestó tranquilo.

El pelinaranja dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Definitivamente el chico le agradaba mucho.

–– ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – indagó el ojiverde.

–– ¿Me estás coqueteando? – respondió con otra pregunta, elevando una ceja, le pareció divertido pero no lo demostraba en sus gestos.

–– Solo te hice una pregunta, si no la quieres contestar...

–– No creo. – interrumpió.

–– Lo imaginé, yo tampoco lo creo. – los grandes ojos verdes se enfocaron en las expresiones de Kai, parecía ser un chico algo solitario y poco sociable, pero esas no eran suficientes razones para que le desagradara.

–– Entonces no entiendo el sentido de tu pregunta. – sintió la molesta mirada del recién llegado, por lo que volteó para encararle de la misma manera. – ¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara? – cuestionó ácidamente.

–– Si, esto. – dijo acercando sorpresivamente su rostro hasta besarle sutilmente los labios, los ojos de Kai se abrieron instantáneamente, pero la sorpresa le dejó sin movimiento. – Gracias por devolvérmelo, ya tenía días buscando. – sonrió siguiendo la corriente de lo que primero había preguntado el bicolor.

–– Idiota. – murmuró girando el rostro, no sabía ni por que no se había levantado para golpearle, sencillamente se sintió tan imbécil que prefirió no mover un solo dedo. Eso si, jamás se repetiría otra vez. No le volvería a tomar desprevenido.

–– ¿Por qué no crees en el amor a primera vista? – cuestionó rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto entre ambos luego de su acción sorpresiva.

–– Por que es una estupidez. – respondió secamente

–– Ahhh... ¿Tú crees? –

–– Si, ya te dije, además no es posible que quieras a una persona por verle. Si es así, pues solo estarías deseando su físico y no amarle. – cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, recargando su cuerpo por completo en el árbol tras él.

–– Lo sabía. – mencionó por lo bajo, sonriendo de lado.

–– Genio. –

–– ¿Qué? – cuestionó no entendiendo.

–– Por lo visto, todo lo sabes... ¿Es acaso que lees mi pensamiento? – murmuró deshaciendo su postura, acercándose al chico a su lado. Entrecerró sus ojos, mirándole con detenimiento, no parecía ser nadie anormal, además esa idea era una completa locura.

–– Digamos que algo así. – espetó orgullosamente.

–– Muy gracioso, si así es. – comenzó hablando con un murmullo, recargando ambas manos sobre el césped inclinando el peso de su cuerpo sobre las mismas. El rostro del ojiverde no se movió ni un ápice, por lo que quedaron sumamente cerca. – ¿Por qué no intentas leer lo que justo ahora estoy pensando? – habló casi en un susurro, profundizando la mirada, ambos chicos quedaron viéndose por incontables segundos.

–– Me temo que no puedo. Dije que era algo así, no que en verdad lo hacía. – respondió luego de dejar al chico un par de minutos esperando. Plan con maña, así le tuvo cerca, admirando su rostro sin ver rechazo por su parte. – Soy Brooklyn. – se presentó estirando su mano como cortesía.

–– Bonita hora de presentarte. – fue la única contestación que obtuvo del bicolor, quien se puso de pie de un solo movimiento, dejándole con la mano extendida.

–– Kai Hiwatari. Así que te gustó mi beso, pero hubieras preferido uno más profundo y prolongado. Para la otra lo tomaré en cuenta. – habló para si mismo. – No tienes tan mal gusto Yuriy. Ahora entiendo el porque no deseabas que me le acercara. Si me conocerás bien primito. – se puso de pie luego de varios minutos de reflexión.

****

**_¤Žhё_и_α H_î_K¤_**

_"...La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener..."  
_**Ga**_br_**ie**_l G_**arc**_ía _**M**_ár_**qu**_e_**z**

**¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤**

Bien! ahora si, los 5 drabbles que pondré están dedicados a mis bellas hermanas. Mi gemela NeKoT y nuestra pequeña hermana Isis. Bellas. Las quiero!

Los 5 drabbles, los iré subiendo poco a poco, son 5 tips que un par de seductores nos muestran. Dícese de Brooklyn y Yuriy. Son varias parejas y no tiene nada que ver una historia con la otra, cuando vean el siguiente espero entiendan a que me refiero. Alguien por ahí me dijo que el primero era el mas flojo de los 5, ustedes opinarán conforme vaya avanzando. Los veo pronto y espero su humilde opinión.

Saludos y besos!


	2. Llama su atención

**« «**** ĴuεgoŠ Đз SέđụcċīőИ » »**

**¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤**

Р**α**s**o** **2.** _Llama su atención. . ._

La ciudad ardía y su cuerpo también, su camisa estaba entreabierta importándole poco que le vieran, el sudor dejaba una ligera capa de brillo sobre su piel, una de sus manos viajó por el cuello llevándose un poco de la humedad con el toque. Sus labios entreabiertos se movían al compás de sus exhalaciones, la agitación le volvía presa.

–– Como odio este clima. Jamás debí salir de Rusia. – se auto reclamó, humedeció sus labios mordiéndolos en el acto, echó su cabeza hacia atrás sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Agachó una vez más la cabeza y atrapó la pajilla en sus labios para beber la fría y espesa bebida en su vaso. –Mmm… - un inevitable gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir en su interior la temperatura contrastante del líquido. Su rostro mostró el placentero gesto que su garganta dejó escuchar.

Desde la esquina contraria, un chico sentía subir su temperatura aún más. No solía ser de las personas que se fijaran en insignificancias, pero, justo en ese momento encontró algo _muy _interesante.

Un pelirrojo chico mantenía su cuerpo recargado en una silla, su camisa bastante abierta dejando a la vista la humedad de su piel, sus cabellos pegados en la nuca y parte del cuello, sus ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera extasiado de _algo, _su mirada lejana pero seductora. Una de sus manos detenía su cabeza jugando al mismo tiempo con sus dedos sobre los labios, y la otra revolvía la mezcla en su vaso con una pajilla.

No supo realmente que fue lo que llamó su atención pero ese _Je ne sais pas ce «Yo no se que» _era atrayente de su completa atención.

Los ojos azules del chico, hasta donde lograba identificar, se cerraron, la pajilla en su mano salió del vaso empapada de una mezcla al parecer de chocolate, quizá malteada por lo espesa que se veía al gotear.

Aquella delgada pajilla la colocó horizontalmente sobre la línea que dividía sus labios, su expresión parecía gozar con el simple contacto, tan fino, tan delicado y a la vez, agradable sensación brindada. Sacó su lengua envolviendo dicho objeto, comenzando a deslizarlo hacia un lado, llevándose con la lengua el exceso de líquido que tenía alrededor.

No conforme con ello, metió la punta de la pajilla en su boca, absorbiendo el delicioso contenido que aún yacía en su interior como sobrante.

Dicha acción había parecido una especie de alucinación. El chico era tan extremadamente sexy con ese simple contacto de su lengua sobre aquel objeto inanimado.

Y no solo lo hizo una vez, repitió la hazaña un par de veces más, en cada una se veía disfrutar más de su contacto.

–– Si eso haces con una pajilla y tu lengua. . . – dejó la frase incompleta, elevó la mano llamando a un mesero, el cual llegó a su mesa con rapidez. – Llévele al chico una nieve doble con mucha crema espuma arriba. De chocolate. – se anticipó a la segura pregunta del otro, puesto que no había especificado sabor para la nieve.

El pelirrojo parecía haberse terminado su vaso y quizá estaría a punto de retirarse del lugar, cuando llegó el mesero con la petición del otro a varias mesas.

–– Aquí tiene. – colocó el pequeño tazón con nieve de chocolate, crema espuma cubriendo la nieve y una pequeña cereza sobre el blanco cubierto.

El pelirrojo miró confundido lo que le acababan de dejar.

–– Yo no pedí nada. – reclamó serio mirando al mesero.

–– Se lo mandaron. Con permiso. – se retiró.

Apenas y elevó la vista, se topó con una penetrante mirada lavanda. El chico poseedor de dichos ojos, tomaba de su vaso, dejando únicamente sus ojos sobresalir por sobre la circunferencia del objeto de cristal.

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido.

Tomó la cereza del pequeño palito que tenía, colocándola sobre sus labios, los cuales la atraparon, comenzando a limpiarle la crema que contenía.

–– Este será un día, _extremadamente _caluroso. – dijo sonriendo el chico de iris lavanda. No solo refiriéndose al calor que ya hacía en la ciudad.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"…En todas las cosas de la vida se puede encontrar placer, si se sabe saborearlas..."  
Á_**n**_g_**e**_l _**G**_a_**n**_i_**v**_e_**t**

**¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤  
**Bien. Acá el segundo drabble, recordemos que serán solo cinco. Gracias chicas por sus reviews.

**GabZ, Tary, Isis bella, Ashayan, Hio, Ann Saotomo, Lacryma** -Tmb por tu ayuda con este, no se si en verdad lo mejoré pero bueno, echando a perder se aprende neh?. Gracias por tu ayuda. - y **Cloy**.

Espero este también sea de su agrado. Nos vemos pronto.


	3. Finge demencia

**« « ĴuεgoŠ Đз SέđụcċīőИ » »**

**¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤**

Р**α**s**o 3.** _Finge demencia_

Un calor recorre mi cuerpo, cierro mis ojos e intento relajarme bajo la sombra que el árbol me regala cobijándome del sol. El cual apenas y se filtra por entre las hojas, tocando tan solo partes de mi, con su luminosidad.

Permanezco recostado moviendo los hombros circularmente en un auto masaje, estirando la parte de la nuca y partes circunvecinas, así como estirando el cuello de un lado a otro, una de mis manos se enfoca a darme mi bien merecido relajamiento, frotando la parte lateral del cuello, deslizando con lentitud la yema de mis dedos hasta la nuca, repasando cada parte recorrida, moviendo circularmente.

Delicioso. Se siente tan bien que cierro mis ojos entregándome a la sensación, entreabriendo mis labios para respirar por la boca, completando aún más mi afanoso propósito en un completo éxtasis, sintiendo como de a poco la parte afectada se ablanda.

Mi mano izquierda, desocupada hasta ahora, baja por mi costado regalándome una caricia más sobre el cuerpo, colándose entre la camisa de la escuela, apenas sintiendo un toque efímero que hasta cosquillas me causa, sacando de mis labios una sonrisa, muerdo mi labio inferior conteniendo una risilla que amenazaba con escapar.

La caricia sobre ambas partes de mi cuerpo me provoca un estado indescriptible, mi mano sigue su recorrido por mi estómago bajo y la otra se mueve por el cuello y sube a mi rostro, dando un viaje lento y prolongado por mis labios los cuales permanecen entreabiertos exhalando mientras mis dedos pasan sobre ellos.

Pareciera un acto de reconocimiento sobre mi propio cuerpo.

El cintillo del pantalón es delineado por dentro, mis dedos curiosos se aventuran, en tanto mi otra mano baja siguiendo a su compañera. Una de mis piernas se dobla ante el acto, mientras la espalda se arquea demostrando el estado en que mi propio arte de _relajación _me ha llevado.

El pecho subiendo y bajando como si tuviera prisa, mis manos ambas sobre el cinto de mi pantalón bajando tan solo un poco, descubriendo parte de mi piel, mi camisa desacomodada, algunos botones abiertos exponiendo con ello la palidez de mi piel.

Abro ligeramente mis ojos, la excesiva luz me molesta y arrugo la nariz…

¿Hora de irme?

Arrugo mas el rostro, con flojera estiro el cuerpo y mis brazos a los costados, pareciera como si fuese despertando de una larga siesta, y aunque no dormí, supe como relajar mi cuerpo y aligerar un poco el estrés que la escuela me causa. Mi espalda una vez más se arquea y como si fuera una especie de felino, un ronroneo sonoro escapa de mi garganta, algo parecido a un gemido ahogado.

Lengüeteo ensalivando mis labios y me decido, sentándome de un movimiento sobre el pasto.

— Que a gusto descansé. – proclamé al viento, estiré un poco mas mis brazos y me puse de pie. — Espero que también lo haya disfrutado como yo… Entrenador Hitoshi. – murmuré para mi mientras sonrío con satisfacción.

Mi naranja cabello se mueve con el viento, mis verdes ojos notan discretamente como la mirada de mi entrenador aún me sigue mientras camino retirándome de su campo de visión.

— _Luces tan encantador como siempre Brooklyn, y tan sensual como no pensé que te vería fuera de mi imaginación. — El hombre de cabellos azules que miraba a su alumno desde la ventana de su segundo piso, tan solo sonrió para sí, llevando su mano hasta su pelvis, sintiendo el estado en el que el otro le había dejado. — Sin duda, fue mejor que en mis sueños. _

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"El orden es el placer de la razón pero el desorden es la delicia de la imaginación."  
Paul Claudel_

**¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤  
**Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, y no solo eso, sino también de dejar su opinión.

**Isis, Hio, GabZ, Cloy, Lacryma, Mai, PpbKai, Zusie, Katie, Ed, Tier.**

Y como agradecimiento más especial, a Katja por ayudarme a leer este drabble en especial para decirme que tal había quedado, cualquier error, cúlpenla a ella jaja! no, me lo hacen saber por favor. Estamos ya a dos drabbles de terminar, en lo particular, el siguiente es mi favorito. . . ese Yuriy y sus cosas.

Gracias.


	4. Se Natural, Sensual

**« «**** ĴuεgoŠ Đз SέđụcċīőИ » »**

**¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤**

Р**α**s**o 4. **_Se natural. Sensual._

Llevaba días hospedándose en aquel hotel y ya se había maldecido a sí mismo un millón de veces.

Observaba frente al espejo su piel roja, apenas y llevaba un bañador negro que se le ceñía perfectamente a su trasero y su parte pélvica en general, dejando al descubierto su pecho, el cual ya estaba rojo por el sol infernal que había estado iluminándoles los últimos días desde su llegada a Japón.

Bajó por el elevador, llevaba su toalla sobre el hombro, importándole poco o nada que le miraran, no era de las personas exhibicionistas, pero tampoco estaba inconforme con su cuerpo.

Extrañado llegó hasta la piscina interior que tenía el lugar, hallándose solo, incluso podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos al caminar, retumbando entre las paredes, regresando el sonido a sus oídos.

–– Perfecto – se dijo. Fuera del lugar había otra piscina, la cual estaba a reventar normalmente, aunque justo ahora, era un tanto temprano para ello, pero no por eso tenía menos calor, el venir de una tierra sumamente helada le estaba causando problemas en su _adaptación._

Tomó una de las sillas reclinables como su lugar, recostándose. Escuchó unos pasos luego de acomodar su toalla sobre la silla, obligándole a abrir los ojos ante la curiosidad de ver quien era. Notando a uno de los uniformados meseros del gran hotel, quien ya le traía una hielera llena de bebidas.

Previamente solicitadas por él. Claro está.

Llevaba tiempo sin la necesidad de recurrir a una deliciosa y fría cerveza para calmar el calor, solía tomarlas para apaciguar cualquier tipo de _calor _que le embargara, pero hoy, era de suma importancia relajarse y sobre todo, refrescarse.

El ruido que hizo la lata al abrirse sonó glorioso a sus oídos, dio un gran trago al helado líquido, tragándolo como si de agua natural se tratase.

–– Uff! Que mejor que una cerveza tan fría, en un día infernal como este. – se dijo dando un segundo y último trago, terminándose el contenido de dicho bote de aluminio.

Recargo por completo su cuerpo, reclinándose a lo largo de la misma silla. Inexplicablemente sintió una especie de aumento en la temperatura ambiental, quizá habían subido los grados. Maldijo mentalmente.

Metió su mano a la hielera una vez más, sacando una segunda cerveza.

Su piel comenzaba a perlarse, dándole una apariencia brillosa a su pecho, brazos y parte de las piernas. Suspiró cansado. Harto de la situación decidió remediarla.

Quizá sería demasiado drástico pero poco le importo. Tomó el nuevo bote de aluminio, volteándolo sobre su cuerpo, dejando que el líquido amarillento recorriera su pecho, pasando por las tetillas que endurecieron ante el frío que repentinamente les llegó.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Cerró sus ojos y estiró la mano, metiéndola en la portadora de dichas bebidas, sacando un hielo bastante grandecito, primero lo sostuvo en su mano, sintiendo como la empapaba al derretirse con el clima tan pesado.

Su siguiente movimiento fue llevarlo hasta su boca, repasando el pedazo de agua congelada por sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos, provocándole chuparlos y morderlos después de cada repasada.

Un par de minutos y el hielo era historia. El placer que le causo tanta frescura solo logró que metiera la mano en busca de otro hielo, encontrando uno casi del mismo tamaño, el cual llevó directamente a los labios, aunque no duró mucho tiempo ahí puesto que su mano lo llevó en un descendiente movimiento, lento para que disfrutara cada parte de su ahora rojizo cuello.

Llegó hasta uno de sus pezones, dejando en ese lugar el hielo, su mano libre buscó ayuda, dirigiéndose a la pequeña caja que le guardaba frías sus bebidas, tomando una nueva, la cual colocó sobre el otro pezón.

–– Ahhh… Mfhn… Uff. – varios gemidos pequeños salieron de sus labios, mordiéndolos para no ser tan ruidoso.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron cuando escuchó una voz ajena en dicho lugar.

–– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – cuestionó un hermoso chico, igual o quizá más pálido que él mismo. Su cabello en dos tonalidades de azul, y excéntricos ojos rojos.

A paso lento se acercó sentándose en la silla de un lado. Los azules ojos del pelirrojo observaron con detenimiento los profundos ojos rojo sangre de su ahora acompañante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos, casi imperceptible, pero cómplice al mismo tiempo.

–– ¿Talvez pueda subirle más a la calefacción? – manifestó divertido el bicolor. El pelirrojo sonrió más abiertamente. – ¿O quizá prefieras que te suba la temperatura yo mismo? – ofreció

–– ¿Crees ser capaz de subirme la temperatura aún más? – y ante aquella sonrisa pícara, no hubo que decir más.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"...El alma para amar ha sido creada, mas se complace en cosas pasajeras, cuando por los placeres es llamada..."__  
Dante Alighieri_

**¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤ ¤◊¤  
**Bien, ahora si, dije que este es mi favorito, y se han de preguntar... ¿Por que rayos?. Se que no es el mejor, que quizá no vaya directo al grano como me han dicho que son los drabbles, pero, bah! es mi favorito y no lo quise cambiar, no fue por flojera, falta de imaginación o de tiempo, no señor, fue porque no quise XD. Así lo quise dejar... el siguiente igual y si le cambio alguito... pero veamos que les parecio este...

Saludos. Gracias por sus reviews a...

**Tier, Chione Illuminati, Hio Ivanov, NunkTRindas, Alexa Hiwatari, GabZ, Lacryma Kismet, Isis, PpbKai, Graciela, Sasaku Aiken. **

En verdad gracias por sus comentarios y espero puedan comentar este también. Besos!


	5. Despierta la curiosidad

**« « ĴuεgoŠ Đз SέđụcċīőИ » »**

Р**α**s**o 5.** _Despierta la curiosidad. _

Una habitación grande se desplegaba a la vista, un par de chicos la ocupaban en esos momentos.

Fuera de la enorme casa hacía un frío intenso, al cual muy probablemente ya estaban más que acostumbrados.

Sobre la cama se hallaba un chico de largos cabellos pelirrojos, esparcidos alrededor de su cabeza, sus ojos presentaban una especie de retraimiento en ese instante, puesto que parecía ajeno a la realidad. El intenso azul zafiro que adornaba cada iris parecía sumido en otra dimensión, sus pies colgaban de la cama como si hubiese estado sentado en un principio, sus brazos extendidos a cada lado.

— Estoy demasiado aburrido. – se quejó el acompañante. Uno de sus dedos golpeaba el zarcillo plateado que llevaba en su oreja izquierda, permanecía sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, una de sus piernas doblada, sobre ella una de sus manos.

El chico vestía de blanco completamente, ropa bastante ligera para el clima que hacía fuera, aunque en realidad no era algo que importase, ya que la calefacción dentro de la casa de algo servía.

Sus ojos verde claro comenzaron a buscar por toda la habitación, explorándola en un fallido intento de encontrar algo interesante que le entretuviera.

Cuando parecía no haber solución a su _completo aburrimiento _se topó con algo que llamó bastante su atención. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama que ocupaba el otro chico.

— Yuriy, ¿Estás aburrido? – preguntó con inocencia fingida en la voz. El aludido rodó los ojos, los cerró e inmediatamente una mini sonrisa se dibujo en sus sonrosados labios.

— ¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora _hermanito_? – preguntó vivazmente.

— Acabo de encontrar la solución a nuestra tarde. – manifestó con alegría, quizá hasta cierto punto, fingida.

Colocó una rodilla en el espacio libre entre las piernas de su hermano, inclinándose al frente, siendo detenido solo por sus brazos sobre la cama. Se agachó aún más, quedando su rostro justo frente al ajeno.

_.Zafiro vs Esmeralda. _

Se acercó talvez, más de lo debido, sus labios estaban a nada de rozarse.

— ¿Esta es tu idea de diversión? – la cuestión salió en tono divertido, Yuriy subió su mano, regalando una caricia, misma que se llevó un mechón de naranja cabello tras el oído de su dueño. – No te niego que tenemos una misma definición, pero jamás la imaginé del tipo _incestuosa._– bromeó.

— Sabes que somos hermanastros, no hay lazos de sangre, además. – desvió su rostro, restregando los labios por toda la mejilla pálida de Yuriy, recorriéndolos hasta el oído, donde murmuró unas palabras. – ¿Si espiaras a dos personas con una cámara escondida, te excitaría verlos un tanto _juntos_? – separó una vez más el rostro, devolviéndolo a la posición inicial.

— Así que es eso. – con discreción vagó su vista por todo el techo de la habitación, hasta dar con una pequeña lentilla que brillaba con la luz de fuera. –Pero quien lo diría.

— ¿Espiando a los Ivanov, Kai? – el dueño de la gruesa voz se sentó junto al bicolor que ya miraba a través del monitor lo que sucedía en la enorme casa.

— Los dueños fueron los de la idea. Bryan.– rectificó.

Entrecerró sus ojos y se sentó derecho en la silla en un rápido movimiento. Su acompañante imitó la acción igual de sorprendido.

— Demonios, ¿No son parientes? – la sola idea de que en realidad lo fueran, le extasió, talvez para muchos era retorcido, pero siendo ambos chicos tan sexys, nada podía ser repulsivo.

Kai no se digno a contestar nada, solo se limito a mirar.

El chico de cabellos naranjas permanecía inclinado sobre el otro, si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Yuriy, y el del otro Brooklyn.

No lograba escuchar nada, no tenía el audio activado aún, puesto que habían pospuesto la instalación un par de días, y ahora en realidad lo estaba lamentando.

Observó como el pelinaranja recorrió en cortos besos los descubiertos brazos de su pariente sin dejar un solo instante de mirarle directo a los ojos, la conexión de aquellas pupilas develaba un ardiente y pasional deseo, un mensaje que ambos entendían sin hablar, ya que no veía que movieran sus labios.

Yuriy sin tardar más tomó la nuca del chico sobre él, acercándolo con fuerza, un milímetro más y se besaban. Bryan y Kai saltaron sobre sus asientos al verlos.

La juguetona lengua de Yuriy delineo los labios ajenos, para depositar luego un casto beso en la punta de la nariz ajena. Giró su cuerpo, dejando el otro recostado sobre la cama, permaneciendo arrodillado sobre la parte pélvica contraria.

El ojiazul estiró un dedo de su mano izquierda, guiándolo por el centro del pecho de Brooklyn, el cual llevaba puesta una ligera playera blanca, no retiró la ropa en ningún momento, pero dicho movimiento, le causaba cosquillas al menor de los chicos.

— Me haces cosquillas.– avisó, arqueando la espalda como si estuviese teniendo una clase de orgasmo o algo parecido, mordiendo su labio inferior en el acto.

— Seguro estás matando a quien este del otro lado de esa cámara. – murmuró divertido sobre el oído ajeno.

— Y es la idea. –

Kai y Bryan acercaron su cuerpo al monitor como si este les fuese a revelar que es lo que murmuraban el otro par.

— Demonios, o se cogen, o me los cojo yo. – dijo Bryan ya desesperado de tanto juego, la curiosidad por saber que se decían era demasiada. Quizá y se estaban excitando con palabras y la sola idea le era bastante grata. Pero no tanto por no poder escuchar.

Kai parecía no querer parpadear, no fuera que ambos chicos hicieran algo más en esas fracciones de segundo.

Bryan y Kai se mantenían al borde de la silla, no sabían si continuar viendo, o correr a dicha habitación y tirarse a ambos chicos, los cuales desprendían una sensualidad con solo mirarles, ni siquiera se habían removido una sola prenda, sin embargo sus juegos y movimientos, les tenían extasiados ya.

"_Es fácil el juego de seducción, solo intenta despertar una simple curiosidad siendo siempre natural, pero no dejando de ser sensual. Con ello la atención sola a ti vendrá" _

**_¤Ž_h_ё_и_α H_î_K¤_**

_"…El mejor placer en la vida es hacer lo que la gente te dice que no puedes hacer…"  
Walter Bagebot  
««»»_

Haber, haber, con este drabble, marco el final de los _Juegos de Seducción. _En realidad, me divertí creando escenarios, manejando unos chicos siempre sexy's y sobre todo extrovertidos. Quiero agradecerles en verdad que hayan seguido conmigo esta locura, que fue creada para dos de mis hermanas como regalo navideño, entregado obviamente a su debido tiempo, ellas me dejaron subirlo, y aquí esta entonces. Bien, cabe mencionar que lo intenté pero ffnet esta muy enfadoso borrando signos y cuanta cosa. Por cualquier queja al respecto... a la página xD

Gracias por sus reviews. Tary Nagisa, Chione Illuminati, Katie, PPBKai, GabZ, Lacryma, Sasaku Aiken.

Bueno, por esta ocasión fueron todos, siéntanse con toda la confianza de opinar también sobre este. A quienes lean otra de mis locuras, allá les veré en cuanto me de una oportunidad la escuela.

**.Kisses.**


End file.
